Truth And Dare
by TROLOLOFAILURE
Summary: OMG! DX Sorry its late, Temari 88! T-T Gawd, I suck. Well YAOI, NaruGaa. If you don't like it, then SCREW YOU. Gaara's on vacation, and he comes to konoha. Crasy teen parties, and they'll be high on hormones. Need more? READ.
1. Off we go!

Congrats, Temari 88

Congrats, Temari 88! This is my B-day gift for ya! XD I hope you like it! I'm sorry it took so long, but tests are worse than Nazi's in the middle of a drunken dudes party. That plus family crap.

Warnings: Angst, Make-Out sessions, Stupidity, Multi chappyness, NaruGaa, YAOI. Dun like it, dun read it. If so, go sit in the corner, dumbass.

HERE IT GOOEESSS!!

Truth and Dare

Gaara was sitting in his office, day dreaming, as usual. He learned that was the best way to pass the time when you have nothing else to do or when you bored out of your mind. But he needed to practice that, tough… He snaps to reality with the smallest of noises. _"Things were a little more interesting before those three perverts gone on vacation back to Earth…"_ (A.N: I knew you were wondering were the hell were they! Oh, he's referring to Marina, Rita and John.) Sigh… Ah well, what the hell… (Wow… it actually rhymed.) And right now, he was having one of his not-so-wonderful childhood memories; ya know… those strange flashbacks that pop in your mind when you less expect it.

-LYKE, ZOMG, WTF, LOL, BBQ! A FLASH BACK! NOOUUU!!-

"_Relax, Temari! I just want to learn!" A young Gaara with about 7 years old said, to his worried sister._

"_But__ Gaara! It's getting dark! And the Hidden Mist Village is known for its sudden sea currents! Can't you learn how to swim tomorrow?"_

"_NO! Besides, tomorrow father will be around us, and we won't have the time to DO anything!" The red head argued._

"_I don't know…"_

"_Look, if it makes you to stop talking, I'll just go to where the water reaches my torso. OKAY?"_

"… _Fine…" Temari gave up. Her little brother could be SO effing stubborn sometimes… Then Gaara stepped in the water, carefully until the water was by his torso._

"_See? No probl-" The little red head didn't have the time to finish his phrase, because suddenly a wave crashed onto his body and took him away.__ "TEMARI!!" Said girl was terrified with the idea her brother could drown._

"_NO! GAARA!" With this, she jumped right into the water. The current was very strong and it was pulling Gaara down, who was desperately trying to keep his head above the surface. But it didn't last long. Another big wave pulled him about 7 feet under the icy cold and dark winter water. Everything was pitch black down there. He couldn't see a thing. _

_But Gaara knew he was moving._

_He knew he was trying to head for the surface._

_He had to._

_Or else, he would __**die**__. _

_But eventually, his little lungs were drained from the precious oxygen, and he stopped moving. "No… I-I cant…" He said, still underwater.__ This time, his sand wasn't going to help him. It just plain couldn't._

"_**SCREW YOU! START SWIMMING, DAMMIT!"**_

"_I can't…I'm going to die."_

"_**FUCK IT! YOU SWIM. **__**NOW**__**.**__**I, the great Shukaku can't die, just because my holder couldn't fucking swim. GOT IT?"**_

"…"

"**Hey! Kit! KIT! Shit!"**_ But the last thing Gaara noticed before passing out from lack of air, was that two little, but strong hands grabbed him._

"…_Temari…"__ And everything went darker that it was before. The thing is, this time, Shukaku didn't' come out to play. _

_-LIKE, ZOMG, WTF, LOL, BBQ! ITS OVERR!!-_

Gaara snapped from is day dream when he heard a knock come from the door.

"Come in." He said, with his usual tone.

"Hey, Gaara!" The blond girl with four pigtails said as she passed trough the door. His older sister, Temari. Hey, he almost felt like hugging her… Almost. Instead he smiled.

"Ne, ne! Looks like someone's happy today!" She said in a teasing tone while ruffling his hair.

"… I told you I don't like that." Gaara said slightly annoyed. But he was lying. He always liked when Temari was around, even if it was to annoy him. The thing he really didn't like was when she…-

"But Gaara! You look so cute!" …THAT.

"… I'm the Kazekage; I'm NOT supposed to look 'cute'."

"Says who?"

"…um…" Dang. Now what?

"AH. You lost there bro. Anyway, you look pretty bored, ne?"

"Just get to the point."

"Thehehe… I say you need vacation. You haven't had break since, like… uh… Never." Then was the awkward silence. Realization hits people too hard sometimes.

"… I suppose so… Maybe I should go on vacation…" The red head said hesitantly. "But you get on business while I'm gone. I don't want Kankurou to do it."

"Why?"

"… Trust me… You DON'T want to know."

"OKAY. Well then, let's get you some money and clothes and off you go, Gaara!" And she headed for the door. About 5 or six seconds, she came in again, smiling sheepishly "He… Uh… Where did you want to spend your vacations, again?" Gaara pondered a bit and then said

"Maybe… Konoha."

AND IN KONOHA… (Man, I LOVE caps. Its like shouting, but with letters! :D)

"Naruto!" A pink haired kunoichi shouted, while running up the street.

"Oi! Sakura-Chan! What's up?"

"Tsunade-Sama just received a letter from Suna! Gaara's coming here."

"Yosh! Awesome, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said showing his foxy grin. "Ne, ne! When is he coming?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! But don't it usually takes three days?"

"Not when you're riding on sand, Naruto." She said smiling. "You know what? I'm hungry. Want some ramen? My treat."

"Thehehe… So… it's a date!"

"Keep dreaming." Sakura said in a sing-song voice.

"Aww… " And they took off to Ikarachu's

Meanwhile, at an awesome speed, and a half way to Konoha…

"_Note to self: Get fire and make glass to avoid bugs."__ "… Uh? OH SH-!" _ Said curse word was due to the fact that Gaara tripped and fell into a shallow lake. The problem: He didn't know that it was shallow, and he started to panic, until the smart part of him said _" The thing is shallow, dumb ass." _ And he stood up, obviously embarrassed by the situation, although there wasn't anyone in MILES.


	2. The Tray Of DOOM

Howdy

Howdy! Sup, bishies? XD Okay, so I was on Writer's Block, so DON'T eat me for that! I'm not dead yet! Geesh… Kay, I was NOT inspired until now cuz I was at dev. Art being the addict that I am. Oh and the PC is fixed! :D Well here's another chapter! My oh my, this is getting interesting, ne? :3 –that's mistah lion. If you do not read, he'll eat'cha.

Truth And Dare, Chapter 2

Gaara hated water. Therefore, he hated being wet. And as a matter of fact, being wet doesn't lift up his mood. The results? A pissed off Gaara. (Wow I thought on that! ALL BY MYSELF! :D)

"Fucking water and fucking gravity… Fucking cool weather and fucking wet sand…" And that would be the most swears in a row you'll ever hear from him. Nice, ne? Fortunately, he was arriving at Konoha… Passing the gates, the two nins who were guarding it at the moment got a little shocked, seeing Suna's Kazekage wet and furious.

"Kazekage-Sama! What happened to you?" The answer the poor man had in exchange was Gaara's trademark glare, which scared the crap out of him… yeah… so the red head kept going.

Knock, knock.

"Come in…" Tsunade said, slightly irritated by the fact someone interrupted her lunch. Gaara got in her office, his mood still unchanged… Due to Konoha's cool weather he was darn cold and still soaked. Tsunade was in fact thinking the situation was indeed very amusing, if not to say funny. So she choked on her food, and moments later, she started laughing. _"Ok, that's IT."_

"_**WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY?!"**_

Ok, that is not normal. Let's face it, from as far as we know Gaara NEVER had this kind of outburst. So he must be really, really, **REALLY** pissed.

"Um… Nothing, Gaara-Sama…" The silence after Tsunade's words was indeed awkward. "So… I guess we should have you changed, ne?"

"Oi, Tsunade-Baa-Chan! Is Gaara here yet?" And right after the blonde boy finished, Gaara sneezed.

"Dude… what kind of presentation is that?" To his comment, the red head just glared. "Touchy, touchy we are today, ne?" Naruto said grinning widely.

"… idiot…" Gaara decided he just couldn't stay mad at his blonde friend. _"He's just too darn… _huggable_… Wait, WHAT?" _

Gaara shook those thoughts from his head and pinched Naruto's cheek. "OW!"

"Don't be such a sissy…" Then he sneezed again. And again… "I think he caught a cold…" Tsunade stated "Well, you go and get Gaara some clothes, now will you Naruto?"

"But Tsunade-Baa-Chan… I'm going to have lunch with Saku-"

"_**NOW**_." The blond Hokage said in a threateningly calm tone.

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto said in a squeaky voice. Hell Tsunade is scary… But she rocks! Naruto then grabbed Gaara's hand (he's completely oblivious to that fact…) and darted off. Once she found herself alone in the office she sighed happily and mumbled "God, I should stop trying to get those two together… But heck… Yaoi fan fictions are impossible to forget…" Can you guys guess who made her a fan? Why, Temari herself!

Meanwhile, outside… (Yesss… The return of that wordy!)

"GOD, Tsunade sure creeps me out sometimes…." Naruto said shuddering at the though of her fist smashing against that poor, poor table…

"…Um… yes… I guess so…" Naruto was still holding his hand and he didn't even notice. So Gaara's brain freeze was due to that. Yaaaay. Naruto sure was oblivious to a bunch of things… one of them is that Hinata has this humungous crush on him and the other is the resemblances (cough-too-cough-similar-cough) between him and the Fourth… DUH. But he wasn't so dumb that he didn't notice the blush that graced upon the redhead's features. So he let go of the hand. "Um… Uh… haha…Uhhh… I guess we should have you changed, ne?" Said Naruto while scratching his whiskered cheek and smiling sheepishly.

Nod, sneeze, sneeze, cough and cough.

"I'll take that has a yes, te ba!" So they headed to Naruto's apartment. It wasn't filled with ramen empty cans all over or with dust bunnies everywhere… It was the average one-person mansion in Konoha. Naruto took Gaara to his bedroom (NO, NOT for that you perverts… although it would be pretty HAWT, ne? :3) and grabbed some clothes from his dresser. "There you go, Gaara! These aren't dirty… I just don't have anymore pj's so I'll lend you mine!"

"… Thanks…"

"Oh, just one more thing! You should have a hot bath before changing! You will feel a lot better!"

"I guess you're right…" Since the red head didn't move from place, realization hit Naruto and he said "Ah, I'm really a baka… The bathroom is right across the hallway, 'kay?" Once again Gaara nodded and then he headed to the bathroom. While in the water he heard Naruto calling: "Gaara! Lunch is ready! When you want some ask me, 'ttebbayo!" At the thought of lunch, Gaara's stomach grumbled, so he got up from the hot relaxing bath he was having to go and eat something… Hunger DOES move mountains! He was opening the bathroom door when Naruto was passing by. And oh joy! He was carrying the tray of food that was WAY too heavy! So when he noticed Gaara it was too late. He crashed on top of said red head and the tray of food fell on his blond head, knocking him unconscious. The ultimate battle! Naruto vs. the tray of food! Winner! TRAY OF FOOD! Now that is humiliating…


End file.
